A ski binding for securing a ski boot to a ski usually comprises a toe holddown and a heel holddown. Typically the toe holddown is constructed to pivot to the side and release the front of the skier's boot when this boot is twisted with a torsional force exceeding a maximum safe limit. The heel holddown, on the contrary, is adapted to release the heel of the skier's boot when this heel is lifted up with a force exceeding a predetermined maximum force.
Thus there is associated with each of these holddowns a respective biasing means which must be independently adjusted to control its respective function. The bindings so made are therefore relatively expensive as they are complicated. In addition little protection is provided for a fall backward, as the toe clamp is frequently only arranged to release the toe of the ski boot when this ski boot is twisted on the ski.